DE 10 2011 080 789 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a vehicle in which wheel speed sensors for detecting the wheel speed of the individual wheels are installed. These wheel speed sensors are active wheel speed sensors and transmit their measurement data in the form of wheel speeds to an evaluation device via a cable as a transmission link.